Return to Smash Mansion
by xSimplyTarrynx
Summary: Years after Super Smash Brothers Brawl, a new set of Smashers emerge. The original Smashers kids! Will they be able to survive the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, or will a Dark new foe threaten to destroy the new Smashers from the inside? OCs CLOSED, Thanks a bunch!
1. Snappy Renovations

**Tarryn: Welcome to this first attempt at an actual fancfic…I just know this is gunna end well.**

**Adella: Welcome to OUR first attempt, lol. It's gunna be EPIC! ;)**

**Tarryn: Point taken. We wrote together! ^_^ Anyway we don't own Super Smash Brothers, or any Series that we are going to mention. OC signups below. Enjoy! :3**

**Adella: Yes indeed, we do not own any awesome game titles, but we do own this story. And I am pretty dang proud of it **

**At Smash Mansion – Third Person P.o.v**

The distraught Master Hand looked around Smash Mansion, which had become very empty and messy as of late. All of the older Smashers had moved on from the Tournament, with happy couples getting together, and now, their children were ready to begin their own journey in the exciting world tournament; where new friendships were formed, the occasional romance brews, and drama always ensued. So Master Hand and his brother, Crazy Hand, were preparing the rooms for all of the new Smashers, and it was rather tedious work. But they were determined to make sure that the new Smashers feel at home, as this would be the first tournament in years, and none of them had come to Smash Mansion before.

If only the two had remembered to clean up in all that time!

"Crazy! Tell me why you haven't _cleaned_ here all of this time?" Master Hand says, irritation flowing into his voice as he floats into Ike's old room, which had been burned to cinders because of Ike constantly practicing his signature move. Crazy Hand gave a gulp in reply. "Well bro, honestly, I haven't been here since you been, sorry." He says, rather calm for Crazy Hand. It was obvious that they were both sad. Because even though the Smashers had kept in touch, it was hard to think that they wouldn't have another tournament with them again. Master Hand hoped that having their kids in this new tournament would help ease it, for him and his schizoid of a brother. Besides, some of the Smashers had promised that they would judge the Tournament if their kids decided to join. Master Hand sighs, not bothering to reply, and snaps his fingers and makes the whole burned room remarkably better, the room no longer caving in on itself. Another snap and the room looked even better, no more black covered the room and there was a bed and curtains no longer torn and charred. Next, third time being the charm; the room became perfect and decorated sort of gender mutual for the new Smasher, not sure who would take this room.

Three hours of silence (and snapping) later, the rooms were complete and the mansion looked as if it had been cleaned every day since the last Tournament. "Okay Crazy, that's all of the rooms. You cleaned the Kitchen?"

"All Done!" Crazy said with a tone of excitement and pride in his voice. He did the thumbs up sign with his body, which was, in fact, a hand.

Master Hand nodded his approval, surprised at the fact that Crazy had done, well, anything.

"You cleared the walkway?" He inquired.

"Yes, I got it bro! You need to stop worrying; I did everything you told me." Crazy Hand tries to assure his brother, but to no avail.

"Did you send the invites to all of the new Smashers?"

For once, Crazy Hand grew quiet.

Master Hand sighed. Not sure whether to be glad that he actually _didn't _do something (Having him do something is just too weird.) or angry that he forgot to do the most important thing for the tournament to even happen. "Crazy, can't you ever do something right for once?" He asks, but his words were lost as Crazy Hand ran inside to make the letters.

_Dear __Bro or Sis __Smasher,_

_We are sending you this letter because we would like to invite you to a new Tournament that we have made just for you! Your parents used to be in this epic thing called the Super Smash Brothers Tournament. It was very fun and they enjoyed it a lot, and we wanted to make a new Tournament, but this time it's for the kids of the Smashers, or you might be a special circumstance, in which case, you must be awesome! So, either way, this is a formal invitation for you to come to the new Tournament. We have a room ready for you._

_Are you up to the challenge? Let's hope the answer is yes._

_Signed,_

_Crazy Hand & __Master Hand_

After looking over the letter, Master Hand found that he was impressed. Crazy had actually written a decent letter that he wouldn't have to re-write again. With a snap of his fingers, at least 25 more letters appeared in front of him. Crazy danced around excitedly. "Oh, Oh! Let me do this!"He begs, Master Hand gave a slight shrug, and so Crazy Hand snaps his fingers, and the letters were addressed and stamped, the stamp having an explosion on it. Master Hand sighed, but left it alone for now, The letters had to be sent, and he faster they could get the show on the road, the better. With the next snap of Crazy's fingers, the letters disappeared, all going to the kids of the Original Smashers.

"Well, one thing's for sure, this year will definitely be different…" Master Hand murmured as he turned facing the large, yet empty, Great Room, which would soon be filled with…Master Hand gulped, his body soon froze with realization;

_Teenagers._

**Adella: This has been the first installation of a super smash sisters fic (aka Tarryn and I collaborating on a story and writing together) Private message tarryn with this info filled out to describe your OC**

**Tarryn: Right! Super Smash Sisters ^_^ Lol here's the Charrie Sheet.**

**Name/Alias:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (Should be between 13 and 18)**

**Parents: (Please make the OC a child of two of the smashers from the series!)**

**General Description:**

**Weapons:**

**Final Smash:**

**Personality:**

**Tarryn: Thanks for reading and submitting! First come, first served! R&R ^_^**


	2. Explosive Invitations

**Tarryn: Welcome to Chapter Two! Lol thanks to everyone who submitted OCs! As promised, we did first come, first serve. This is the order for the next few Chapters:**

**Chapter 2- Adam, Tarryn, Maria, Robin**

**Chapter 3- Jasmine, Zero and Adella**

**Chapter 4- Shadow-Nite, Lexi, Jaydee, Ceska**

**Chapter 5- Kotoo, Coyote, Matt, Griffin**

**Adella: First word: Wow. I really appreciate the kind words being said about the story. They make this story that much more fun to write! We try to include as many OCs as possible with changing very little things if anything at all.**

**Tarynn: Agreed! I love writing it more because of it! Lol so hope you stay tuned, and for people who didn't send in OC's, hang on for the ride! **

**Adella: Anyway ;) I just got my FF account ( 0xunwrittenx0), so pm with questions or comments if you have any! :)**

**Tarryn: YAY! You got one! Okay, enjoy chapter two! And if you just want to read for your charrie, keep looking for them on the Chapter Lists! :3 Oh yeah and we only own the OCs, and most of them are not ours either lol! Bye!**

**Adella: Bye!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING! Except out OCs!**

**Ike's Castle- Grand Hall- Third person P.o.v**

It was a hot summer afternoon; Adam had just got done training outside. He did it for the fun of it mostly, in a world that contained BOTH of his parents (Samus and Ike) there wasn't much to do with his training. Adam stomped into his house, switching his beam saber off and chucking it across the room. He paused for a second to try to wipe the sweat and dirt from his forehead, giving up he took off his faded grey tee shirt and started to wipe all over his face with it. As he was doing so, his mom walked in.

If anyone said that after Samus had a kid that she would lose everything... They were wrong. Samus, same size as before still wore her zero suit (never know when she's going to be called for a mission) and still had the same hair, the only thing that changed was her face, it became more fatigued. "What do you think you're doing?" Samus exclaimed.

"Mom, I was just-" and right as Adam was going to justify his actions a loud explosion sound went off in the living room. By force of habit both of them dropped down low to the floor and hid their face. After a while they had realized that no debris was coming, so they slowly walked to the living room. To Adam's shock, the living room was still perfectly pristine, absolutely no sign of a bombing attack. Adam had noticed one slight change though; there was a letter one the coffee table with a stamp with an explosion on it. Adam reached for the letter, it was addressed to him. As he opened it a loud voice belted "Super Smash Brothers" throughout the room. Samus palled.

After reading the letter thoroughly he uttered one small word: "No," and through the letter into the fire. Samus breathed out with relief.

**Hylian Castle- Tarryn's Room- Third Person P.o.v-**

Morning had just come over the Hylian Castle. Rising, Tarryn got out of her silk pajama dress and settles for her usual outfit, a long black skirt that covers her knees, (she privately thanked her mother for that one) With a gold lace design throughout, a blue tank-top that was wide-strapped, and she placed her silver vest over it, and buttoned the buttons carefully, leaving one opened. Her elfin ears pricked as she heard a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Tarryn's voice chimed with curiosity. "R-Royal messenger." stammered a voice that she knew well, but was surprised it was here for her, and not her parents. "Okay, come in." she spoke softly, her 'Princess' voice taking over, she knew her mother wanted her to be proper, and she while she absolutely hated it, she decided to leave it alone for now, at least until she was 16, when she had a voice to speak for herself. "G-Good morning, P-Princess." he stammers, and he bows his respect to her. "Good morning." she smiled genuinely, then her head came to a slight tilt, curious. "What do you have with you?"

"A-A letter, P-Princess." he says, and Tarryn blinks slowly. "You know, Kestrel, you don't have to call me Princess. I despise the title, just call me Tarryn." she says in a hushed voice. Then she raises it. "Whoever from?" she acts like it never even happened?

He says nothing in a whisper back, but does stop stuttering. "I'm not sure, but it's in very nice handwriting." he says, and her smile fades. He hands her the letter, and she takes it promptly. "Thank you, Kestrel, good day." she says, her smile back as the Old messenger goes to finish his mail run. Shutting her door, she sighs. "If it's another suitor, I'm no t interested." she says as she sits on her bed, crossing her legs.

Reading the letter, however, her face comes into a bright grin, especially as a loud voice booms 'Super Smash Brothers' and she spots an explosion Postage Stamp. Excitedly, she picks up her skirt and starts to fast-walk toward the door, finally seeing a chance to get out of the castle, and feel like a normal girl for once.

**Back at Ike's Castle…**

Adam was out back, throwing daggers at a bulls-eye from 150 yards away with ease. He took a break to gather his thoughts, and he couldn't stop thinking about the tournament he had so easily rejected. He also wondered about his mother's reaction. Did he think he couldn't do it? No, impossible, he would so easily be able to beat all of them. That's why he turned it down, he told himself. Now why couldn't he put it all behind him? Adam visibly shook his head, what did it matter? He had thrown the letter into the fireplace anyways.

Frustrated for not being able to get over it, he gathered his daggers together and headed back to the house. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't cozy. It was military pristine, not one speck of dust threatened to take up space inside. Maybe because it was one of the things his mother could completely control. He wasn't deaf; he hears her screams of terror at night when Ike was out on business. At first, when Adam was little, he would go in and try to comfort her, but it was all in vain. Eventually, he had grown immune; eventually he would learn to sleep through it all. Even if it brought on his own tortured nightmares of his mother's screams.

He had to get away.

When he walked back into the house, he found that the letter had magically regenerated itself back onto the coffee table. He went to go grab the letter and went upstairs to pack…

After throwing the few things he had in his closet into a black duffel bag, he took another bag he filled with his weapons, and he was ready; He replaced the invitation on the coffee table to one carefully worded to his parents...To tell them where he was going to be for a while. When walking out of his house and past the fence he realized he had no idea where he was going….

**Back at the Hylian Castle…**

Tarryn hurriedly walked into the Great Room, where she knew her parents should be. She wasn't surprised to see her sister Robin, and she gave a smile to her. They fought like sisters, and though they were rivals, they had a kindness towards each other, especially when their parents were around. But the smile was fleeting, and quickly replaced by a wide grin. "Oh Mother, Father, you will never believe what's happened! I've been invited to join a Super Smash Brothers Tournament!" Her voice raised an octave as she went on. Her parents gave her looks, and exchanged some themselves, and even before she opened the letter all of the way, they said the one thing that Tarryn really should expected, but didn't all the same. They said "No."

Tarryn's voice cracked a bit as her eyebrows furrowed and she spoke up against her parents, something she hadn't done a lot. That was something Robin did, not her. "B-But I've been invited, and I'm strong enough! This is such a big opportunity!" She exclaimed, and she enjoyed the feeling she felt when she disobeyed. Excitement, Adrenaline...But her parents were already putting their input in, needing to have their side of the argument. She flicked her elfin ears towards them to hear them better, getting out of her thoughts. "...You can't, it's simply not allowed. You might say you're strong, but they're dangerous fiends who try to ruin all of the Tournaments, and this will be no different. You're NOT going, that's final." Her Father spoke in his demanding voice, and she glared at him, but just for a moment.

She quickly loosened up her expression, turning it into the 'Royal' face that she had practiced since she was little. It was a meek face, one that showed no emotion, and she hoped it worked now. "Yes, Father." She respectfully bows her head, and then exits the room.

Once she got out, she wiped the angry tears that washed over her. _They can't do this! They won't! I have a plan._ She thinks as she walks as fast as she can towards her room.

Once she enters, she looks in her closet, and got out a silk black robe, one that her mother had stitched herself. Placing over her lithe frame, she puts the hood up, and carefully placed the letter in her pocket. She was going, whether her parents liked it or not. Dashing to the entrance of the castle, she reveals herself to the guard, who opens the large castle door for her, and lowers the draw-bridge.

She heads out for the stables, and she sees her beautiful horse that she had gotten for her 12th Birthday, Nyra. She softly clucked her tongue, and she snorted a welcome. Smiling, she placed a soft saddle on her, knowing she was in for a long ride.

Placing the reins around her head, she pushed down softly with her thighs and they took off with grace and speed towards the Smash Mansion, without her parents' approval. She now knew why Robin liked it so much:

It felt _so_ good.

**In the Mushroom Kingdom…**

Maria awoke from her bed, slowly rising along with a yawn. Sure she doesn't wake up in a fancy castle or hope someday to rule the mushroom kingdom, but that was okay with her. She was content with living with her Dad, talking with her Toadstool neighbors and never really hearing about the Mother who left her, for no reason as far as she was concerned.

She got up out of her bed and crossed the floor of her small but cozy bedroom and went over to her closet to change into her usual daily outfit: A red long sleeved, button up shirt with blue shorts and an open blue vest to finish off the look. Finished, she pulled ivory white gloves on over her skinny wrists. Much like her outfit, most of her simple lifestyle was designed after Father, and for good reason, she looked up to him so much.

Suddenly, she heard a mysterious bang from the kitchen.

"Dad," She called suspiciously, wondering if he had just had a kitchen mishap.

"I'm-a okay-a," Mario called out. Some people wonder why Maria doesn't have the same accent, but Maria never thought about too much. Besides her blonde hair and height, it seemed to be the only thing she got from her mother. She wasn't sure whether to curse or treasure it…Maria walked into the kitchen, but instead of finding the usual mess, marinara sauce staining the cabinets, floor and ceiling; she found a letter on the kitchen counter.

While taking a moment to admire the explosion stamp, she opened the letter to hear the loud words "Super Smash Brothers" and her father's gasp.

After reading the letter she knew she had to go. Finally! She could redeem her father and show up her half siblings that knew her mother. She could show everybody that roots doesn't prove who you are or what you do.

"Listen, Maria." Her father told her while sitting her down. "I'm-a not sure-a if you're-a ready." He said gently.

"Dad!" She exclaimed as she rose from her position on the couch. "How can you say that? I finally know what I am good at, and this is exactly what I've been training for, don't take this away from me!" She felt hot, angry tears threatening to pool in her eyes, but she quickly made them disappear with a few flutters of her eyelids.

"Okay-a," Mario said. "I already-a have your bags packed and a Yoshi's-a waiting." Maria surprised her father by giving him a huge hug. She would miss him, but she knew they would both keep in touch. And that he believed in her. That was all she needed.

**The Next Day – Back at the Hylian Castle…**

Robin grumbled under her breath, a very un-princess like thing to, but Robin had never been the Princess type anyway. And besides, she had a very good reason to grumble. Her sister had run away! The thought of her sister leaving made her grumble even more. Why would she want to leave her life here anyway? She had it made! Tarryn had always been their parents' favorite, even when they'd been little. _Tarryn_ this and _Tarryn_ that, it was so annoying, and that was why Robin was the way she was. She disobeyed to get attention from her parents. But now that Little Miss Perfect had run away, Robin was forced to look all over for her.

She faked a search high and low for Tarryn, but she didn't find her either way. Finally, after an hour of her fake searching, she decided to go tell her parents that she hadn't found her.

Walking in with little grace, she didn't bother bowing, and, by the concerned look on her parents' faces, they didn't even notice. "I-I didn't find her." she says, and her Mother's tears pooled and surfaced, and Link put a reassuring arm on her shoulder. He narrows his eyes thoughtfully, thinking, and then he looked at Robin. "You-You need to go and find her. We know where she's gone, and you can go and bring her back, before she gets hurt." He says, and she opens her mouth to protest, but she really didn't want to hurt her parents' feelings even more than they already had been, so she just nodded and walked out, but the slamming of the door was enough to know that she wasn't happy about this new mission.

_I can't believe this! Now I have to go and find Miss High and Mighty...But I don't want to see my parents hurt, that's why I didn't argue_...Getting her riding clothes, she walks out after the guard lets her go over the bridge. Getting on her horse after she saddles her up, she dashes off towards the Mansion, arrogance and ego seeping out of every pore in her body. _I'm not wanted here, so why should I stay? They'll just ignore me until I'm needed...Okay, it's decided! I'm never going back!_

Narrowing her eyes hotly, she wipes pooling tears at the thought that she'll never see her parents again, but what did they care? They'd always liked her sister better anyway...her thoughts were cut short by the sound of a loud voice behind her.

She turned her horse, Jazz, and she sees the Post Master, Kestrel. She nodded to them, but her cranium tilts curiously. Why was he here? Asking the question aloud, he hands he a letter, addressed with an explosion Stamp. And, in a huge flash of light, she hears the words 'Super Smash Brothers' chanted, and she reads the letter carefully. She smirks as she realizes that she had been invited like her sister! "This is great! Tell my parents, and tell them that I'm never coming back." She says seriously as she dashes off, not giving him a chance to argue.

"B-But Princess!" was the only fading voice she heard as she fluidly moves with Jazz, off towards Smash Mansion, and a new a life.

**Adella: i have some responses to the recent comments... Brightcrest- we have more of our own female OC that we created, the end result having about the same number of both genders. RookieNeir- Thanks! I'M EXCITED TOO!**

**Tarryn: Also, not everybody might get a gf/bf simply because not everybody wants one! Send me a message if you want one or not. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to Chapter Three! ^_^ R&R!**


	3. Explosive Invitations pt 2

**Adella: Heyy guys! Sorry it to us so long to update, but I had to take some time to seriously characterize Adella.**

**Tarryn: And besides, we want to make sure this chapter is as good as the last two, so you enjoy it, and we wanted to make sure the OCs are exactly what you guys want! ^_^**

**Adella: Yup, we try to take time and effort to get them exactly right.**

**Tarryn: So sit back, relax, eat some cheese covered popcorn, and enjoy Chapter 3! Chapter Lists are in the previous Chapter for those who want to know when there OC will be in the story. ^_^**

**Adella: Parmesan cheese, FYI**

**Tarryn: Indeed. ^_^ A Super Smash Sister Specialty!**

**Adella: enjoy!**

**Tarryn: Bye! See you at the bottom of the page! ;)**

**DICLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING! Except out own OCs ^^**

**In the woods- Third person P.o.v- **

A bow and arrow whistled through the air, and it hit the target right on the bulls-eye. The girl who had just shot the arrow rode up elegantly on her horse, and grabbed the bow as she zipped past. Smiling a prideful, she turns her horse, Grace back towards the Hylian Castle; her lithe frame covered in a black cloak to make sure no one recognized her as the Princess of Hyrule. Since twilight had fallen, no one was allowed to say that she was a princess anyway, and she had stayed in hiding with her Mother. But the Twilight had been stopped days ago, and now she could ride freely, even though her mother still didn't want her to be recognized, in case someone with a grudge against the royal family decided to take her. Getting to the stables, she made sure Grace was safe in her stall, and then went inside the castle, where, surprisingly, her parents were waiting for her.

"Jasmine..." her mother began as she handed her a letter, stamped with an explosion. Opening the letter, a flash of light blinded her for a moment and the words 'Super Smash Brothers' bellowed throughout the castle.

Reading the letter, she gasped as she realizes that the letter was inviting her for a Super Smash Brother's tournament! Grinning, she faces her parents, who looked ecstatic for their daughter.

"You should go, sharpen your skills. Your cousins, Tarryn and Robin? They got invited too." Her mother's face broke into a smile, and Jasmine reached for\ward to hug them. "Thank you..." She was breathless. But she knew that her skills could always be sharpened, made better. And the fact that her cousins were coming made it better in itself. She decided to go pack, starting with her bow and arrows, and then her clothes. But then, she had a moment of doubt.

What if she wasn't good enough for the tournament?

What if...She shook the thoughts away, if her cousins could do it, so could she! Determination shone in her eyes as she packed a little faster, and then ran out, glad that she had been able to ditch the princess dresses a long time ago in exchange for an outfit more like her fathers. Heading for the stables, she took her horse and mounted her, deciding to go bareback. She had done it many times before, and it was more comfortable for longer rides.

Heading out, she was excited that she was going on to new and more exciting things and her skills would be perfected. Grinning, she gave an excited holler to the sky, and Grace neighed in response,

Looks like they were both excited and nervous, but were too high on adrenaline to care.

**In Skyworld – Third-Peron P.o.v**

Adella awoke early that morning, even for her and she was known to wake up hours before the other angels. She sat up on her bed, stretching out her tall, lithe body. She looked out her window next to her bed and determined that the angelic but soft glow of the sun that it was about five thirty. She rose from her bed, going to her closet to change out of her elegant nightgown and into a turquoise skirt that reached a couple of inches above her knee and matched her eyes exactly. Her mother always told her that the shade could only be found when the sun first peers out of the clouds. Then she pulled on a breezy white top that wrapped around quite like the one her father wears, finally pulling on gold wedges with straps that wrapped all the way around her calves.

Walking into the bathroom she brushed out her long, platinum blonde hair and decided to leave it down. She finished her look with teal eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, and pale pink lip gloss. She knew she was a bit of a girly girl, but it didn't really bug her. Because she felt that the better she looked, the more she looked like her mother. Both of her parents were still together, but more than often Rosalina has to go off on her starship to tend to the galaxies, leaving her father, Pit, and her in Skyworld.

Satisfied, Adella stepped out of her room and into the kitchen, where her father organized the tasks he must do for the goddess for the week. Adella sighed, knowing she would be left alone in the house for the week, seeing that she wasn't a full angel, so she couldn't walk around in Skyworld, because it required wings, which she had, but much too small for actual flight.

But she knew her father was doing what was right, though sometimes it was hard on her. Both of her parents battling for the greater good, while she herself was never given an opportunity.

"Hey dad," Adella said quietly, not wanting to disturb her father.

"Oh Adelaide!," Adella winced upon hearing her full name. "A letter came for you in the mail, and i must say, it woke me up awful early," Pit said with a bit of resentment but pushed it away with a light chuckle.

Adella walked over to read it; it had a stamp of an explosion on the front, giving her a sense of excitement and an accelerated heart rate.

Finally! She thought to herself after reading the letter, a way to prove herself. She ran quickly to her room to pack after light kissing her father on his cheek.

**Army Camp – Third Person P.o.v**

Zero tossed and turned in his bed. "Should've done more," He mumbled while reliving the painful images that was his past. "Let me help you," but he never could, they never let him.

His dream was interrupted by a loud noise, and when he opened his eyes he saw that someone had come inside his tent. He didn't know whether to thank him or tell him to get the heck out.

He shakily rose out of his bed, still feeling the blood covering his body. He sighed, they get worse every night. "What do you want?" Zero barked.

Sir, you need to come immediately for roll-call and mail." says one of the soldiers who didn't out-rank him, thus the sir, and salute him did before he left. "Well then leave me and let me get to It." he snapped, narrowing his eyes.

Zero quickly slipped on his black Spartan armor that he wears about every day. Taking a moment to feel the scar over his left eye, remembering that day. But shaking away every emotion and leaving it behind in his tent as he left for roll call.

Making sure his face was emotionless before he walked on, he marched off towards the center of camp. He still had nightmares about that day, but no one talked about it anymore, and he had to keep his thoughts to himself, because it was forbidden.

He had learned to be exactly like his father, but nothing like his mother, who loved a little too much. Seeing as she left them for another man after a few years. His father was never really the same after that; he had quickly enrolled Zero in military school, and told him never to love, because that is what weakens you. His thoughts continue as he stands in a line with the other soldiers, and he hear his own name and nods with a salute to show he's in the line, and it continues until the last soldiers name is called. Then, the mail comes around. Surprisingly, he actually had a letter today. Surprised, he takes it, and wonders who sent it when he sees the letter addressed with an explosion stamp.

After reading it, he looks around. Making sure it wasn't some sort of prank. He was extremely hesitant at first, but then realizing it as an escape. Maybe if he could remove himself from the scene and distracted himself, he could forget.

After realizing that no one was laughing, he reads it over again. Hmm, I think I should go...Especially if I forget. Deciding that he should go, he goes towards his captain and salutes him, then mentions about the letter. Being allowed to go, he stood there for a moment, taking in the fact that he was going to leave here.

**The Woods- Third Person P.o.v**

Having kept up the pace for at least a decent hour, Jasmine had decided to let Grace rest for a few minutes. She grazed nearby, and Jasmine watched her with kind eyes. Soon, Jasmine spots a little girl coming across the way, she was facing. She looked scared, and innocent, at least in respect to the man who was chasing her.

The man swiped at her, and Jasmine glared, but put her hood up upon the two's approach. "Hey, you give that back, thief!" The man shouts, and the girl, now looking very scared and afraid, turned around and held the bread up to her face. P-Please Mister, I only wanted to eat. I'm really hungry." he says sadly, and the man takes out a knife and aims it at the girl's throat. Jasmine got up angrily and took her bow in case, and approached the man. "And what makes you think that you can just kill her?" She says in a threatening voice.

The man turns, startled.

"Oh what's it to you, it's not your problem," he says, and Jasmine takes down her hood, revealing her tiara and the fact that she was the princess.

"It's my problem because you're hurting this little girl." She snaps as she raises her bow and arrow and made him pin against the tree. "Run, go, get out of here!" She shouts and the girl runs off, thanking her behind her shoulder. She nodded, and felt a feeling of pride overtake her. Maybe she did have the guts to go to Smash Mansion...Maybe she was strong enough. Going with a new confidence, she gives Grace a pat and then they take off at twice the pace, not looking back.

**Back in Skyworld…**

Sitting on her bed, with all her previous excitement gone, she twists around her yellow star earrings gifted from her mother, as she often does when she was nervous. Adella was worried, she wasn't well trained with many weapons, she was flexible and her wings could still make her jump high, but was that enough. She often missed her mother, who would always come home with motherly hugs, advice, and cookies made from star bits.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was her father, and he came and sat on the bed next to her.

"What if I'm not good enough to compete with anybody?" She asks in a whisper.

Of course you are!" Pit exclaimed. "You are your mother's child after all."

"I'm nothing like her," Adella said resentfully.

"Sure you are, you're the spitting image of her!" He said, gesturing his hands wildly. "And... I wasn't going to tell you this until you got older. But you also obtain some of her powers."

Then suddenly, Adella could feel her mother's presence inside her. She felt…different, somehow.

"And now you have this," Pit said, giving her his bow and arrow. "It's the same one I used when I went to the Smash Mansion."

Adella stared in awe of the bow and the light arrows. "Come on then," Pit said, changing the subject. You could tell he was said to see his daughter leave. "The goddess was kind enough to send you a portal to Earth, you know, that's where your mother was born." Standing up, Adella hurried followed her father to the portal.

And right before she went through, she could hear him faintly say: "I'll be watching, make us proud."

**Back at the Army Camp…**

Zero packed his things, making sure his army clothes were all packed and he knew that since he had no reason to stay here with the army. Besides, this Smash thing looked interesting enough. He would have a chance to prove himself, not that he couldn't already prove himself, and he would probably beat all of them with his arms tied behind his back.

On a last minute thought, he packed his dress uniform and the last of his weapons.

With his things all packed, he walked out and began to make his way through the camp, and most saluted him, because he was leaving, and it was a sign of respect that all soldiers knew well.

On his last step till being officially out of the camp, he took one last look at the camp that has admittedly been his whole life for the past years

With the showing of what little emotion he actually contained in his eyes, he saluted he camp, and then left, taking his last step, and then heading out in the direction of the Smash Mansion. He couldn't help but think about his parents for a moment.

**Tarryn: WOW, that took awhile ^^'**

**Adella: Haha yeah, but I think this is one of our bests**

**Tarryn: Agreed! ^_^**

**Adella: But now that the invitations are soon coming to an end with only one more chapter to go, if you have an OC, pm me (0xunwrittenx0) with who you would prefer your OC to be in a relationship with(if that's what you want)**

**Tarryn: Or me, and I hope that you look forward to the next Chapter! By! R&R!**

**Adella: BYEE!**


	4. Invitations, Races and Shadows, Oh my!

**Tarryn: Welcome to Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long to update, but we were busy and stuff happened. We'll update sooner next time, promise! Adella is at the end of the Chapter, but she had to go before we could type this up, so just read and enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE OWN NOTHING IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**In the woods behind Ike's Castle…**

The light streaked through the trees that lead to an outdoor training arena, equipped with targets on trees and an arena suited for training in battles. That was what is happening now; a blue haired girl was busy fighting with one of the guards from the royal palace. This was because, this girl was a princess, but she didn't like to be called or served as such. She enjoyed living life outside of palace walls, alone in the woods behind the palace, but with guards near-by. The girl, named Ceska, sent out a sharp kick, hitting the guard in the ribs, sending him down, but he retaliated by getting up and striking her in the forearm, causing her to howl in pain. But she takes out her own sword, and prepares for a counter-attack.

Fire burned behind her eyes as she struck out with her sword, but it clashed with the guards. The guard then ducked and struck her shin-guards, and she leaped back, but quickly delivered a kick straight to the rib-cage. An 'Oomph' sound came from the guard as he went straight to the ground.

A gasp escaped her, and she hoped that she hadn't hurt the guard. But the guard got up in a matter of moments, and she knew that there was a reason that they protected her, and the castle her father called home.

"Very good, Ceska." The guard says as he nods to her, brushing the dirt from his uniform. Ceska nods and gives a "Thanks," before she and the guard are sent back from an explosion igniting the air around them with light and winds strong as a Tornado.

'Super Smash Brothers' rang through the air as Ceska gets up with a grunt. "What's this all about?" She wonders aloud as she approaches the spot where the explosion had occurred. She sees a letter with, ironically, an explosion postage stamp. Opening the letter with her pocket knife, reads it over carefully, one time, and again. "Hmm, sounds interesting." She murmurs. "A good way for me to prove myself as more than just a little prissy girl, like all of those other princesses." she grumbles, hating the stereo-types that most princesses had. It was one of the reasons why she lived alone.

Going inside her cottage, she grabs her bag full of clothes and things, and then her guard offers his horse for her. Thanking him, she mounts the graceful beast and then takes off at full-speed, determined to get to the Mansion first.

**Training Rom in Marth's Castle…**

Jaydee was inside the training room that her father built especially for her inside his castle. All of the equipment there was made and adjusted to her skills. She let out a deep growl from the back of her throat as she battled with her father. Back and forth they fought. Her father, Marth, was incredibly hard to beat. She fought more defensively, while her father was more of an attacker. She moved light on her feet, dodging all attempts to hurt her. Jaydee's brows furrowed, she just realized at the pace they were going, her father was bound to strike her before she could stop the attack. With one last final effort, she dove in whole-heartily and switched from defensive to offensive. She focused so hard, she wasn't even fazed by the large eruption that shook the very room.

But another thing could be said about her father, who for a split second looked away, distracted. But that was all she need; she smirked with satisfaction at the sound of his sword skidding across the floor. "Don't worry dad, maybe if you work really hard, someday you will be able to beat me," she said sarcastically.

Ignoring her, Marth trudged upstairs to find out what had caused the interruption.

Quickly hurrying behind her father up the stairs, they both came up to the top to see her stepmother, Peach, holding a letter with an explosion on the stamp.

'"Look Jaydee! This came in the mail especially for you!" Peach said all cheery. While Samus was Jaydee's real mother, her parents got divorced and the remarried to other people.

"Did you hear the big explosion too?" Peach asked.

'No Peach, " Jaydee responded sarcastically. "I didn't hear, because I'm deaf."

Peach pouted, but Jaydee didn't really care. Peach tried too hard, and was annoying. Jaydee snatched the letter from Peach's hand and ran upstairs to read it in private.

After rereading the letter several times to make sure it was real, she quickly packed up her things and went down to the main floor. "Well, I'm leaving." Jaydee said with resolution.

Her father nodded, but not being able to take it, he ran over and hugged her tight, saying, "I'll miss you."

"You won't miss me," She teased. "You'll just miss me kicking your butt all the time." But Jaydee's heart was filled with sadness at leaving him.

Peach just stood there awkwardly, not quite knowing what to do.

She settled for a handshake as Jaydee walked out the door and mounted one of her father's horses. Blowing both of them a kiss, she rode on the Smash Mansion.

**On the Racetrack…**

Hoards of people from all over the galaxy were gathered around a ridiculously long track, and a restless vibe surrounded them as they took their seats. All of them of different races and from every planet, most of which normal humans didn't even know about. They might hate each other as soon as they left this place, but for now all of these creatures were gathered together, under one roof for one reason: Racing.

The smell of gasoline and burnt rubber wafted into Lexis's nose. She wore her red racing gear that matched her bmw m3 convertible, but waited to put on her helmet till last minute. Walking around before the race she saw all types of aliens and foreign machines that were entered in the race. Some gave her a headache just looking at it, because they were of a color not introduced to Earth yet.

A booming voice soon hushed the roaring crowd as they all took their seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the race of the century! It's going to be a big day for these two racers, so let's get them introduced! First out of the gate is the proud Son of King Roy, the man with no emotion, Shadow-Night!" Roars of raucous applause soon consumed the quiet crowd as the man stepped out, waving to the crowd, but his ever constant solemn face didn't move a muscle, and emotion traced in his eyes. His brown hair was slightly ruffled from his morning practicing, but he didn't seem to mind. If you looked deep down, you would realize that he was actually sort of happy about being able to race today. Of all of things that his father had suggested he do in order to get out more and not be a stick in the mud, racing was his favorite. The adrenaline felt good, and he was always happy to beat someone foolish enough to think they could beat him. Not paying attention to his female fans who were trying to get a chance to touch him, he admired his car. It was slick and black with a red stripe going down, but not reaching the turbo that was necessary for today's race. It matched his outfit, which was different than his usual ninja outfit, it was actually a leather racing suit that was still black with red lacing up the sides. Sighing as he got out of the suffocating feeling the crowd gave him, he reached his car, and waited for his opponent as she was introduced. She would be an easy opponent, or so he assumed, even if she was the adopted daughter of Captain Falcon.

"And next," boomed the anonymous voice. "We have the adopted daughter of Captain Falcon, we have Lexi!" As Lexi stepped out from the waiting room the crowd fell silent. And she smirked, although it was impossible to see through her helmet. She hopped into her convertible and squeezed the steering wheel. She laughed out loud. It would be fun to show up the stuck up boy. The countdown had begun.

**_Five,_** the engines revved

**_Four,_** the lights on the huge screen came to life as the announcer said the voice, and the engines once again revved up.

**_Three,_** the anticipation was high. Lexi took a deep breath, "For dad."

**_Two,_** Shadow-Night gulped, nerves coming and disappearing in matter of seconds, the emotion leaked into his eyes, but for a second, and he blinked it away.

**_One,_** she would show them. She would show them all. By the time the race was over, the crowd would be screaming her name.

The two cars shot out of the starting gate, the turbo kicking in so the gravity-defying parts of the track wouldn't affect the cars.

It was a pretty close race for the first few laps, seeing as that's when you get your bearings, a feel for the track. But around the 10th lap, Shadow-Night took the lead and shot a few yard ahead of Lexi. He sighed; this was as predictable as all of the other races he's been in. No fun at all.

Around her, everything was a blur, it took everything she had to focus on just the road ahead as her hair whipped wildly behind her. She had noticed that Shadow night was a few yards ahead of her, she sneered, right where she wanted him. She drew in to the outsides of the road to cut him off, she put all the weight she had on the gas pedal and hoped it was enough. It was. They were head to head neither car going ahead of the other then more than a couple inches.

Shadow-Night quickly increased his speed as he saw the girl coming closer. Tch, Captain Falcon's adopted daughter, eh? Must be why she can't race. He thinks as he glares ahead, taking one look out at the crowd. None of them looked particularly interesting...well, except one of them. She was cloaked in all black, but when she looked up, she had bloody red eyes that seemed to pierce right into his soul; He gave them a second look, but then refocused on the road ahead. But the road was gone, and now all he could see in front of him is the guard-rail! His car slammed into the wall, then spun and hit the other side harshly before he panicked and got the car's turbo to turn off, his arm being held back by the typhoon-like winds that shoved its force on him like a racehorse. When he stopped, he stayed where he was, a bit dazed by this unlucky change in events.

Lexi heard a noise then looked over to Shadow night and laughed. Son of Roy, she thought, must be why he can't handle machines. She turned back to face the front, and then she smiled, _Almost to the finish line_. She felt confident of her victory, she started to relax and let out a sigh. Suddenly a huge explosion came from what seemed to be her back seat. Taken aback, she screamed as she quickly swerved over as the tires screeched on the pavement, and she heard the awful sounds of her beautiful car crashing into the guardrails. The airbags came undone in a flash. If she hadn't had her seat back she would've been smothered. Lexi groaned, she was going to have to sit out on the races until she got her car fixed, and s e could feel a major head ache coming on.

Shadow-Night gave a low groan as he got out of his car, and took off his helmet, and shakes his head vigorously. 'Shoot that was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done! He rolls his eyes and then hears the announcer's voice ringing through the thick, smoke-filled air. "He's alright folks! Shadow-Night escaped from his car, and he's alive!" The crowd roars, just as a huge explosion blinded him in its white light. He coughed, and then realized that his car had been not only devastated by the crash, but by this explosion too! A vein twitched on his head in anger, but he didn't say a thing. His thoughts, however, showed a different story.

My car! The only thing that I actually liked! Destroyed! No emotion played in his eyes, a much practiced behavior, as he made his way over towards his car. Checking for anything worth salvaging, he grabs the turbo, which had only a couple dents, and that's when he spotted the letter. Eyebrows furrowing, he reached down to pick up the letter, and began to read it over a couple of times, and, in truth, to make sure he wasn't being totally duped.

Shaking his head, he threw down the letter, not really caring as of this moment, and then went back to his car, which had been reduced to nothing but scrap metal. Sighing, he walked over towards the stands, his fists evident that he had a bone to pick with a certain fan.

Shadow-Night was just about to go into the stands and confront the person who had caused him the race, but before he could, he was grabbed from behind and turned around. Prepared to strike, he faced the person, but then realized it was Lexi.

First Lexi was afraid of a scene, but after Shadow Night noticed it was her, he gradually softened a bit. "Hi, I never shook you hand to commemorate a good race" She said confidently as she stuck out her hand.

Shadow-Night awkwardly shook the hand of his competitor, not sure how he should react. "You too." he says in his brows furrowing once again.

Lexi let out an airy laugh. "Yeah, yeah it was. If you need someone to fix it for you, I can"

Shadow-Night quickly clenched his fist again. "I don't need anyone's help. Besides, it shouldn't be that bad to fix." He said in his mono-tone voice. "That sure was one wreck." he says, looking at the car. "It's just a scratch." he murmurs, lying through his teeth, considering he could fix a car, but not a car that looked this bad.

Lexi looked at him, bemused. "Okay..."

He walks away, not wanting to talk anymore, and looks for the stranger with the black cloak...but the stranger was gone. Sighing, he returns to his car, and finds another letter, the first one having been burned, or so he presumed. Reading it once again, he shrugged, deciding to go in order to recover from this loss.

Lexi, still looking at him exclaimed "You got one too?"

He looked a back up at Lexi. "One what? Letter?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I got one. Why? You got one too?"

"Of course! You know, I never asked before, but what caused you to crash?"

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter." He murmured.

Lexi put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Well if I knew, maybe I could help."

He shoved off her hand. "I don't need any help." He grumbled as he began to walk to where a Starship would take him home. But luckily, his things were already packed in the Ship, and the pilot had been alerted to go to Smash-Mansion. He sighed as one of the male servants went over and asked Lexi to join him, though against his wishes.

Lexi was about to politely declined the invitation, since she still had to speak to her dad. But then out of the corner of her eyes she saw something, it was dark with red glowing eyes, with a huge aura that just radiated evil. "Shadow Night," she whispered, not wanting to disturb it.

Shadow-Night came racing out after his servant. He really didn't want the girl to come, and he wanted to make sure she knew that she wasn't invited. But then she said his name and pointed towards a figure, and his fists clench again. It was the person who caused him the race! He charged forward, preparing to use his training to bring down the idiotic fan.

"Shadow Night wait," Lexi exclaimed while holding back his shoulders. The figure tentatively took a step forward. "Can't you see what it is?"

He threw off her hand, not wanting to be touched, and then scoffed. No, what is it?" In a slightly irritated tone.

"Look closer," Lexi whispered, trying to disguise her disappointment.

He sighed, but then focused, and realized that it had red eyes and just a bad-vibe about it, but he scoffed. "Who cares? It can still be killed." He growled.

"We don't know that..."

"I don't need you telling me what to do." He snaps as he races towards the figure again...but the figure disappears. He keeps running, looking for the eyes that the creature had.

Lexi, unsure of what to do ran after him. No matter what a jerk he could be, she wouldn't want to see him killed

Shadow-Night huffed as he kept running, following the figure. Surprising to him, Lexi was still with him. Finally he sees the figured for the fourth time so far, but just like all of the last times, the figure disappeared at the last second.

The shadowy figure kept on, Lexi began to doubt its existence, and maybe it was a figment of their imagination.

Shadow-Night began to pick up speed, so Lexi ran as fast as she could as she watched him turn more animalistic. As she ran, she started to notice their surroundings. They had run all over the intergalactic city! Not only that, but the sky had already grown darker, she feared at this rate they wouldn't be able to see past their own noses soon.

Shadow-Night charged forward, a slight growl coming into his throat. He went down one path, expecting to be able to find another path, just as lightning streaked across the sky, along with the booming of thunder as rain began to pour from the sky. He grumbled as he felt his skin getting wet and his senses began to dull.

Lexi noticed the strange figure began to slow down; she was finally able to get a full profile view of the figure when it turned around spastically.

Finally, the two raced forward...straight into a wall! With no sign of the mysterious figure, again.  
Lexi gasped; they had reached a dead end with the figure nowhere to be seen. "Well," she said trying to brush it off. "It seems to me we found the best tag player ever."

A gruff scoff came from the man. "Yeah, it appears so." An un-common smirk stayed on his lips for a second, but vanished as he heard his servant coming back towards them.

Lexi suddenly began to cough, running around in the cold ran didn't do much for her health  
He looked at her quickly, but she stopped soon enough, so he focused on his servant. "What do you want?" he asked in his monotone voice. "I was searching for you because it began to storm, sir. Please, come with me to the mansion. Will you join us, Malady?" He asked Lexi.

Lexi just looked to Shadow-Night, not wanting to intrude or anything.

"We're going to the same place. She might as well. Just don't wreck the ship." he said gruffly, agitated by this whole facade as he followed his servant towards the starship that would bring them to Smash Mansion.

Lexi followed after, making a mental note to call her dad when she goes inside. He was going to be proud of her. He might even forget about the whole wrecking the car beyond recognition thing.

Shadow-Night surged towards the ship, not wanting to get any wetter than he already was. Sitting ungracefully on the interior of the starship, he wondered where Lexi had gone off to.

After arriving inside the extravagant starship, Lexi promptly locked herself in a bath room to call Captain Falcon.

"Hey Dad!" Lexi sang out.

"Hey, where have you been?" He said with a stern voice.

"I got invited to the next Super Smash Brothers tournament!" Lexi couldn't exactly see it, but she knew the delayed reaction meant he was beaming for her. "I'm on my way right now!" She says, exasperated.

"Alright, first visitation day and I'm coming over to see you!" her Dad replied, his voice tinged with pride.

"Bye dad!" She chimed, but then Lexi remembered something.

"Oh yeah and I accidently wrecked the car beyond recognition." She said quickly while snapping her cell phone shut. Stepping out and she sighed.

She was going to hear about that one later.

* * *

**Adella: Ooh, a mysterious stranger... 0.o Who do you think it is? Is it a SSB villian or is it some unknown OC? Comment with your answers!**

**Tarryn: Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R! Bye! :3**

**Adella: Bye! Don't forget to read our other story going on! **


	5. Different Dimensions, One Letter

**Adella: Okay guys, we failed… We were going to put Adella with Matt, but then we realized they were related, so we had to switch everything around... Ironically we almost pulled a Luke Skywalker (get it... because Matt is from the time/place of Star Wars?)**

**Tarryn: Lol yes, yes we did almost pull a Luke Skywalker. We're losers ;) ANYWAY this is the last 'Invitations' Chapter that we'll do before we actually get the plot rolling, we're so excited! ^_^**

**Adella: YES! So excited... we'll be very careful to keep track of parents...**

**Tarryn: Speaking of which, we will post a 'Parents Tracker' after this Chapter, as a sort of break between parts of the story. ;3**

**Adella: Remember- We're still taking requests on the dating thing...**

**Tarryn: Right, so send one of us a message so that we know, and we'll do our best! Make sure you read some of our other stories as well! Bye! R&R!**

**Adella: Bye!**

* * *

**Outside a restaurant – Third-Person P.o.v**

Griffin strutted through the crowded street, or maybe it just seemed crowded because of all of the people surrounding him? He wasn't really sure. Either way, he was sort of enjoying the attention people were giving him. He smirked at one of the girls' comments as he continued towards the restaurant where his plus one had become plus three in a matter of minutes. He smirked as he opens the door, acting like a gentlemen, but he did an anime-style face-plant as he saw his friend, Robin.

"R-Robin, what-what are you doing here?!" he exclaims as he brushes dirt off of his khakis. He knew that his friend never really left the castle, well, at least without an outfit that didn't scream 'Royal' like this one did. She rolled her eyes, smirking. Helping him up, she gave him a letter. 'Super Smash Brothers' rang through the air, and he read the paper quickly.

As soon as he read it, his huge ego took a pitfall.

"WHAT?!" He exclaims, his eyes narrowing as he re-read the letter, scanning it over quicker this time. "You've been invited to a Super Smash Tournament, but I WASN'T?!" He gave an eye-roll, but then he straightened his back, handing her the letter with a smirk. "Oh, I see, this is just a little prank from you, right?" He inquires as he slaps it into her hand. She glares and then gives his a quick push.

"As if! I wouldn't make up such a lame prank." she grumbles as she turns around, and he felt some hair whiplash across his face. He sighed, he never could swindle Robin like he could other girls, and he never could understand why. . .

He rolls his eyes hotly. "Then where is MY letter, Princess?" He scowls, and she shrugs. "I 'dunno, maybe you weren't good enough to get in." She smirks, but then shakes her head quickly. "Wait; hold on a second, that's not what I'm here for." His gaze switched to one of concern as he waited for her to continue. "I'm here because I was hungry along the way, but then I saw you . . . Now, not so much." She chuckled, and he gave one, only a tad bit more sarcastic. "Ha ha ha, very funny. You sure you don't want to eat here? You can come and eat with me and my . . . friends if you want." he says, and she gave a bit louder laugh. "HA! Have dinner with you and the Tramp Twins, no thanks." She smirked as she turned around. He glared as she sauntered off. "Ugh, screw you then." He grumbles as he went inside the retardant.

It was a pretty swanky place, if he did say so himself. It was full of chandeliers and red velvet table-cloths, and wooden benches were decorated with intricate designs to make them more elegant, or so he assumed. Sitting down, he opens the top of his meal basket, and, to his surprise, a huge explosion blazed through the restaurant and 'Super Smash Brothers' bellowed through the air. He couldn't help it; a lopsided grin plastered itself across his face as he saw a pure white letter, very similar to the Robin's.

Reading it, he found it to be the same as Robin's, except addressed to him. His lady friends cooed under their breath as they came over to read over his shoulder. "Ohh how exciting, Griffin-chan! You need to go, now!" They ushered him out the door with a shove, and he rubbed his sore shoulders as soon as he landed with a face-pavement outside the spinning restaurant door.

, he got up using brute strength, and did a cocky smirk as he fist pumped the air. "Yes! I made it!" He cheered as he dashed off towards his apartments, where he would pack, get on the road, and (hopefully) beat Robin to the Mansion.

**In Sonics Universe - **

A blue hedgehog sped through the streets of the city scenery, and, above their heads, a high-tech airplane was tearing through the skies, towards a center-point in the city. "Tails head up and attack him from above!" Tails nodded in agreement, and he smirked. "I'll distract Egg-head, and you wait for my signal." He commands as he sped off in a brilliant beam of light, and soon he connects the metal-leg of the robot that they were trying to bring down.

It wasn't going to be brought down so easily, though.

As soon as Sonic rammed into the leg, the fat man that was commanding the ship gave a hearty, evil chuckle. "Oh ho ho, Sonic, you're dumb if you think you're old tricks could defeat me yet again, just watch!" He says, as a blue laser shot towards him. It hit him in the shoulder, and then, he . . . tripped.

But then started falling, falling, falling through a what seemed like a black hole instead of falling onto the asphalt road, and then when he positioned himself to look down at where he was going to land, but the Hedgehog was now transformed into a female version of the male who had tripped. She has a blue body with pink tips a couple of streaks, and she had lime-green tennis shoes, with a long-sleeve lime shirt, a black vest, and black Capri pants. She was screaming, a high-pitched wail that would forever be etched in her memory.

Sonic woke up, panting from the nightmare he had just had about his daughter, falling in a pit . . . it was enough to make him shudder again. "Roxy?! Roxy!" He shouted, and soon the Blue and Pink Hedgehog, as well as his wife, Amy was awake and looking at him, albeit his daughter had a bit more irritated then his Wife.

"Da-ad, why did you wake me up?" Groaned the young hedgehog as she trudged across the room, her bare paws cold as they touched the floor. Her father hugged her protectively, and then he placed one of his arms around Amy as well. "Sorry, I just got worried and had a bad dream." he says, letting go of them, but Amy touches his shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry Sonic, you're fine now. Roxy's fine." She exaggerated her name, knowing that it was the same nightmare Sonic has had since Roxy had her first fight with .

"Right, sorry Amy, sorry Roxy." He apologized to his daughter, and she smiled. "Don't worry, its fine, Dad, night." she says as she nods to the two. Walking off, she goes to her room and quickly passes out on her bed, and soon a soft snoring can be heard from her room.

Sonic lays back down, sighing at his impulsiveness.

"Same nightmare?" Asks Amy. He nods his head. "I just . . . don't want something like that to actually happen. Do you think we're doing everything right?" he asks, and Amy nods with a soft smile.

"Yes, don't worry Sonic; she needs to be able to fight her own battles. She's strong, because of you." She kissed his check, and then turned over to go back to sleep. Sonic mused over those words, and then decided that Amy was right. He didn't need to worry so much.

Going back into the dream-world, he didn't have another Nightmare that night. He felt at peace for once.

**In the Mountains, outside a Library . . .**

Kotoo shivered, he breathed hot air onto his hands and tucked them back into the pockets of his parka. He hadn't anticipated it to be so cold this late in the afternoon. He felt the snow make a light crunching noise under his boots and smiled to himself, going to the library always put him in a good mood. Normally he would check out a book and just sit by the fire and read there until closing time, he didn't have a lot of friends, but that was okay with him. The few he did have he could be perfectly himself with, and that's what mattered. He pulled open the large wooden door that led to the library and heard the tell-tale bell that rang whenever someone was to enter.

"Can I help you?" The librarian said automatically before looking up. "Kotoo!" She exclaimed, "How have you been?"

"Good," He answered shyly. "Just helping out with my parents and all," referring to the ice climbing duo.

"Oh, that's nice," She answered with a smile. She was an elderly lady, soft grey hair and way too thick makeup.

"Any new books come in?" He asked politely but eagerly.

"Yes, they're right over there," She pointed over to the back corner near the fireplace.

Kotoo wondered to himself if his parents would need help repelling the polar bears or breaking some of the ice. That's normally how he spent his night; he respected his parents a lot and would work hard to please them, though he increasingly has come to thought how unalike they all were.

He felt the spines of the books and breathed in heavily, it smelled of home to him.

Then he heard an explosion, he slammed his head back on the chair just from shock. Not much happened in a town such as this one.

Making sure his two small hammers were tucked carefully inside of his parka, he went to investigate. Expecting the worst, he was certainly surprised to see nothing wrong. He looked over to the librarian who at first was a little wide-eyed but then just cocked an eyebrow and shrugged.

He looked to the source of the noise only to find an envelope with an explosion on the stamp. Sighing at the irony he opened it after finding it had been addressed to him. This wasn't much of a shock, because in a town this little, not many people had time to visit the library.

After reading he was quite excited, he could prove himself to his parents and himself! He could also learn from other cultures as well.

After giving the librarian a polite nod, he ran back to his home, but being deliberate with his steps so he does not trip in the snow.

He figured he must've been quite a funny sight, his cheeks and nose quite red and his black hair sticking to his forehead, his golden eyes fierce from determination. He wondered if it was going to be much warmer in the Smash Mansion, though he secretly hoped not, as the light blue parkas and pants were pretty much all he owned. He laughed to himself, he was going to make his mark in the tournament, he thought with pride.

**Back in Sonics Universe . . .**

Roxy woke up the next morning, clearly fairly exhausted from the limited amount of rest she had gotten the night before. Something about her father and . . . a bad dream? Odd, she can't remember her father ever having a bad dream before. He was always sort of cocky, untouchable. It seemed impossible for him to have to show any weaknesses. She liked to think that she took after him, that she really was strong, though she had never really tested her skills before . . . Except for that one time with , but that had ended pretty poorly for her. But she was stronger now, and it showed in the gleam in her eyes as she strode forward and saw the seemingly muted hustle and bustle of her house hold.

Her father was drinking some coffee, and her Mother was making some scrambled eggs, the way she liked them. "Mornin' Mom." She smiled, giving her Mom a hug. "Oh! You're awake, good morning Roxy." She nods, and then greets her father. "Oh, there's a letter for you by the way." He says as he hands her a white envelope. Opening it after smirking at the explosion stamp, 'Super Smash Brothers' Boomed through the house with a gust of wind blowing back the family, Reading it, she grins wildly.

"You'll never believe it, I've been invited to a Super Smash brothers Tournament!" She squealed as she jumped up and down a little.

"Roxy, are you sure?" Sonic asks her with a slight edge to his voice. He seemed nervous somehow. "You may not be ready for something so dangerous." he says as he gets up, and looks away, after realizing what he'd said. Roxy huffs at his statement. "Wait, do you not trust me?!" She says, her voice raising an octave. "I just . . . don't want to see you hurt." he says, and she hugs him. "Don't worry, I promise to be careful. And besides, maybe you could come and judge!" she says hopefully, and he nods. "Why not? None of them were ever able to keep up with me anyway." he smirks, and Roxy chuckled. "Go and get packed, sweetheart, you don't want to be late! She chimed as she gave her a slight nudge towards her messy room. "Okay, okay!" she giggles as she packs a bag quickly, smashing her clothes inside. "All ready!" She chimes, and her mother comes in, and she has something behind her back. "Roxy, I wanted to give you something." She says, and she takes it out from behind her back (not that she didn't see it already) and hands it to her. "A Piko Piko Hammer!" she squeals as she tackles her, giving her a hug. "Thanks Mom!" she says genuinely as she sees her father holding three rings, which would give her plenty of power when she needed it. "For you." he says, smiling. "Thanks Dad." she smiles, "Well, I'm off. Bye! Hope to see you judging, Dad!" she smiles as she races off at Super-Sonic speed towards the Smash Mansion.

**In Space -**

Coyote gripped the handles on his Starship and propelled it forward. It was a one-man Starship, but the rest of his crew was beside him in Starships such as his. It made them easier to manage when they were trying to go faster or get into an attack formation. And in this situation, it was the latter.

His fur-covered hands clenched the handles more and more, until his claws began to sink into the mesh that encased the metal bars. He glared with anger-fueled eyes. Why did this guy have to go and get all cocky, challenging me? He scoffs, until his thoughts were cut short by a face appearing on the intercom. It was one of his companions, who were waiting for his leader to give the order to attack. "Let him make the first move." He growled. "Before he has a chance, we strike."

Matt grinned; he lived for the thrill of battle. He was one of the seven captains for the CR90 corvette. Ever since he had his memories wiped as a child, he devoted himself to the space military. But he was also skilled with the Jedi mind tricks and a light saber. He couldn't help but feel sorry for whoever challenged him. He did feel a little guilty, this star ship wasn't exactly fit for battle, but this is a space war and this ship crossed its territory. He couldn't help but want to dent that ship. Ignoring the arguments of the six other captains, he fired a warning shot, just missing the ship by inches.

Coyote growled as one of the lasers came this close to his ship. He pressed a button, and soon four laser canons appeared on each side of his ship, and he shot all of them off in quick, deadly rounds that caused uproar in his well-trained pricked ears. It was times like this that he thought that he was more like one of the Father-figures he'd had in his life: Fox McCloud. He fought for Justice in the galaxy, and that was what had caused him to join him in the first place, but a torn and confused heart had made him quit. He'd joined Wolf O'Donnell's Crew as well, seeing how evil suited him, but really it was no better. So he formed his own crew, and now he did what he pleased. "You're going to regret shooting that." he snapped as his crew readied their own laser canons, and began shooting at the front, while half were headed back towards the engine of the massive ship to try to bring it down.

Matt smiled, the captain obviously misinterpreted how quick and nimble his ship was. He easily dodged all, quickly taking full control of the wheel he yelled to his mates to fire with the best of what they got. Missiles, beams and galore flew through the air, but the ship was able to dodge all but one, that hit the tip of the ship's wing.

Coyote's fur bristled with rage as his wing was hit, and he gave a low growl as his eyes narrowed aggressively. Shaking his head, he shots the nimble ship, using his speed to get closer, thus getting him a close-range shot and giving him a higher percent chance of actually getting a hit, it dodged them all though, except for one that hit part of the underside of the ship, were most of the controls and mechanics were stored, but if he'd hit anything major he couldn't be sure. Hopeful? Yes. Checking in with his crew to see how they were fairing, he found that they were all okay, and were preparing to launch their assault on the back engine.

"Crap," Matt muttered, and sent a warning siren to let everyone know what was going on. Using his radio he called in for back-up, he secretly knew he never should have started it. But he set off a perfectly aimed missile, because he had to finish it.

Coyote's ship went spiraling downward, and he used all his strength to open the door and leap over to the main ship, but he only held on to by a wing. Scrambling to get his footing straight, he was shoved backwards by a huge explosion, and he let out a loud wail as he felt the emptiness of space below him.

One of his Crew saw him falling, and sped as fast as they could over, but he couldn't be sure. Was he fast enough?

Indeed he was, catching him by a hair. Grinning, he flew way back towards the main ship, which was now at least 100 miles above them.

Setting his Captain down on the wing, he saluted his Captain and then flew off to finish the assault and then get out as fast as they could. Coyote grabbed the thing that had exploded earlier in bewilderment…

A letter?

Matt was shocked. He had done it, while he had an unmistakable cocky attitude it was still the first time taking down an enemy without backup, and in such a small ship. He slumped down to the ground, they were going to have to land at a station, and the ship was still wrecked beyond compare. He felt something warm and sticky on his forehead; he touched it with his hand and saw red. The exhaust fumes began to dirty all the captains. It was going to be a long recovery time, he sighed. Then suddenly, he heard an explosion, the mere noise of it startled him. He looked around in curiosity; nothing was more damaged then before. He then saw a crisp white envelope with an explosion on the stamp. Finding it was addressed to him he gingerly picked it up.

Upon opening it he found it was about a tournament his parents were in. He was speechless; ever since he lost his memories he had no idea who his parents were. Eager to find out whatever he could about them, he contacted the base with his temporary resignation and took a small shuttle to the place the letter had boomed of "Super Smash Brothers"

Coyote wearily got onto his ship, gasping as he felt the fresh-air. Shaking his head, he growled at the fact that his ship was now destroyed. He almost forgot about the letter he had in his hand until his crew back aboard, saying that there had been some successes but also some downfalls (a.k.a his ship) and one his crew asked, "What's the letter, boss?"

He shakes his head in his lack of knowledge about what was inside the letter, but opened it and realized that he had been invited to a Super Smash Brothers Tournament. He smirked, to himself. This is perfect. I can show myself and the rest of the world that I'm no failure, that I'm a good Capitan. Maybe Dad will be there as well... After explaining the matter, he packed his bags and then, at the sorrow-filled farewell from his crew, left in the extra starship, going Light-years a minute to get to Smash Mansion, preferably first.

* * *

**Adella: Challenge time! Whoever can be the first to guess correctly why i chose exactly seven shipmates on Matt's ship, you will get a special fanfiction surprise!**

**Tarryn: Nice! Lol I'm a magical mind-reader though, so I already know. ;) Just kidding, what did you think of the Chapter, Readers?**

**Adella: Please review! Hint: My reasoning has something to do with doctors. **

**Tarryn: Hehe, sneaky now aren't we? Again, please review, it helps us get a better picture of the Chapter and what we can change. Family lists should be up soon if not today, so until next time! Bye! **

**Adella: We also have the entire romance aspect planned out... Love triangle anyone? Bye!**


	6. Parent Tracker

**Adella: Giving in to demand, here is the Parent Tracker ^_^**

**Tarryn: Yup! See, we love our readers!**

**Adella: Yes, we wouldn't want you confused**

**Tarryn: Yeah and we got pretty confused ourselves 8'D**

**Adella: And before you ask... Yes, we did leave Zero out on purpose, we like the mystery of it all**

**Tarryn: Couldn't have said it better myself! So, here's the list! Bye! See you next Chapter!**

Zelda x Link – Tarryn, Robin (Ocarina of Time)

Zelda x Link – Jasmine (Twilight Princess)

Pt x Rosalina – Adella

Mario x Peach – Maria

Peach x Snake – Griffin

Roy x Peach – Shadow-Night

Samus x Ike – Adam

Ike x Sheik (Different than Zelda) – Ceska

Marth x Samus – Jaydee

Pit x Zelda – Matt

Popo and Nana – Kotoo

Fox x Krystal – Coyote

Captain Falcon (Adopted) – Lexi

Mystery - Zero


End file.
